


Inktober 23 : Il faut sauver le Chancelier Suprême !

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Episode III. Obi-Wan et Anakin affrontent Dooku pour délivrer le Chancelier Suprême





	Inktober 23 : Il faut sauver le Chancelier Suprême !

Obi-Wan bascula par-dessus la balustrade et s'écrasa au sol, sans plus bouger.

\- Maître !

\- Obi-Wan !

Anakin et Dooku se précipitèrent pour vérifier si leur ancien Maître et Grand-Padawan allait bien. Même s'il n'était pas tombé de haut, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une blessure grave suite à un mauvais atterrissage.

Complètement oublié sur le siège où il était ligoté, Palpatine se désespéra en silence. Obi-Wan était le pire grain de sable de tous ses plans.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> Ce chapitre aurait pu s'appeler "Il faut sauver le Général Kenobi"


End file.
